30lyrics
by Tijiya
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the given prompts. Now playing: Back From the Dead


**Fandom: **Yu Yu Hakusho

**Title: **Back From the Dead

**Theme: **14. And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real.

**Paring: **Implied Yusuke/Kuronue

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togasho

**Warning: **Implied shoen-ai

**Summary: **A few weeks passed since his dream, he had begun to forget about it…that is until he comes face to face with the male that had appeared in his dreams.

**Linked to:** 30kisses - 6. The space between dream and reality

The deity of death flew through the air above the oblivious occupants of Japan. Her sky blue hair whipped in the air behind her as her bright pink eyes scanned the ground below. Finally she caught sight of the familiar black haired teen, bundled up in his red jacket to escape the bitter cold.

"Yusuke!" she called out as she came closer to the ground, coming to hover in the air in front of him.

"What is it Botan?" Yusuke questioned while looking around at the people who shot him odd looks. Well, it did look like he was talking to himself. "Can we hurry this up?" he whispered.

"Um hm," she nodded. "This case is of high priority! The Rekai high security vault has been broken into…"

"I thought Koenma said he tightened security on the damned thing!" Yusuke hissed.

"He did, obviously this youkai is a master thief. Perhaps even higher in rank than Kurama himself for he had no accomplices, he took the Scythe of the Soul and the Scythe of the Dead," her tone was grave as she spoke. Yusuke's eyes widened someone that was a better thief than Kurama? If this youkai could do it alone, then he must be a worthy opponent.

"Any clue where he could be?" Yusuke asked.

"Somewhere in the Ningenkai, we're worried about what he's going to do. He seems to be hiding out until the heat wears off and the Rekai gives up on finding him. Before you go rushing off be sure to get Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to go with you. We don't know what he's capable of, for all we know he could blast you through a wall with a glance."

"Che, as if he could," Yusuke scoffed. "If it'll make you sleep better, I'll get them to go with me."

"Good," Botan smiled.

xxxxx

"So that's all we have to go on?" Kuwabara questioned. They had been searching for hours and still nothing, the last they heard from Kurama and Hiei was half an hour ago and they hadn't found anything either.

"Yeah, that's it. I swear, if I find they're hiding information I'm going to…." Yusuke's sentence trailed off as Kuwabara suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"Can't you feel it Urameshi? A strong youkai energy surrounds the house up on that hill, like he knows we're here." Yusuke looked up at the house, it didn't exactly scream 'Welcome'.

"Well then, wouldn't want to be rude and not drop by," Yusuke grinned as he began the trek up the hill. Kuwabara followed close behind, keeping an eye on the shrubbery around them. With their luck, a band of youkai would jump out. "…yeah, not ten minutes from the old hags place." Yusuke closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket.

"Uh, don't you think we should wait for Kurama and Hiei?" Kuwabara suggested as they reached the top.

"If you're to scared to go in, then stay out here," Yusuke said.

"I'm not scared Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I just don't think it's a good idea to jump headfirst into this, like you usually do!"

"Half the fun of this job is going in head first!" Yusuke grinned before kicking the door in.

"I'm sure it was unlocked."

"So what?" Yusuke walked into the dusty old house that was devoid of any light apart from the sunlight that streamed in through the dusty windows.

"I'm sure the youkai now knows we're here," the smooth voice of Kurama cut through the air.

"When did?" Kuwabara muttered before shaking his head. He long ago got used to his allies popping up out of nowhere.

"That would be correct," a bodiless voice spoke. "By the way _detective_, I do believe you owe me a new door." The voice sent shivers up and down Yusuke's spine, it was oddly familiar. They all tensed as a figure jumped down from the banister where he had been carefully perched. "I was wondering when I'd meet the infamous Spirit Detectives." He fiddled with a scythe in his right hand as he spoke, the second hanging on his left side. "You should tell them to tighten security, it was child's play getting these weapons…" he darted to the side to avoid Hiei's sword. "Can't you do better than that?" He jumped up in the air to avoid yet another blow. "Obviously not." When he came down, he rammed his leg into Hiei's back.

'Damn, this guy is fast! He could avoid Hiei without even trying!' Yusuke thought. Using the Spirit Gun would be out unless there was a mirror around, which there wasn't.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kuwabara exclaimed bringing Yusuke out of his thoughts. The youkai had disappeared from thin air! His body froze as arms came out from behind and captured him in a loose embrace.

"Mmn, I see you still have it," the youkai spoke in a deep, rich voice. One arm wrapped around Yusuke's waist while the other held the pendant that Yusuke wore. Strangely enough, this reminded Yusuke of the dream he had a few weeks ago. "Do you remember what I promised you Yusuke?" The sound of a whip cracking through the air snapped Yusuke out of his stupor, the youkai instantly let go and jumped back up to the banister, carefully balancing. "I am not allowed a little fun? Ah, always down to business aren't you Kurama?" Said kitsune narrowed his eyes as they flashed dangerously. "About the weapons, in my own defense, they were originally and rightfully mine. No other could craft something as fine and strong as these," he smirked. "They are, after all, the reason I acquired my name as a thief."

"Only one would deserve such a title, he has been dead for years," Kurama spat.

"Dear Kurama, you are a fool. Who taught you how to extract your soul from your body?" he laughed. "It seems though, that you let your human side consume you." A fist landed a blow to the back of his head, sending him crashing down to the ground below.

"Sorry, I just had enough of your yapping," Yusuke said.

"You made a mistake, youkai, you do not have the pendant Kuronue always kept with him," Kurama growled as he stood over the bat youkai.

"You're right, I don't have it, he does," he motioned to Yusuke. It only took the split second that Kurama's eyes shifted to Yusuke, Kuronue was suddenly facing them out of arms reach. "I have returned from the dead old friend," he spoke gently. "I will take what I came for, by force if necessary." With that Kuronue disappeared from their sights.


End file.
